


April Showers

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fighting, Flooding, Gen, Injury, Possible Character Death, Ratings: R, Sewers, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: April Showers cause major problems in the sewers for two turtles<br/>Rating: R<br/>Warnings: Potential character death<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

“Come on!”

“Come on! Come on!”

“Come on Mikey, THINK!”

The sea green turtle ran down the quickly flooding sewer tunnel, eyes frantically roving around searching for a way out. His hands gripped the burden of his brother on his shoulders tightly, desperate to feel a connection with the unconscious mutant.

Skidding to a stop barely managing to keep his feet on the water sodden ground. His teeth sunk into his lip as he tried desperately to decide which direction to go in. With a groan Mikey picked a direction hoping that turtle luck would finally be on his side.

“Come on Raphie, I really need you to wake up and tell me where the hell we are! I don’t know these tunnels like you do,” Mikey spoke as he swiftly moved down the tunnel.

The emerald green turtle remained unconscious slung across his brother’s shoulders, completely unaware of the danger the two of them faced.

Normally the small family of mutants didn’t have to worry too much about the safety of their home. However this year the saying about April Showers had proved itself to be a little extreme. It hadn’t been so much showers as torrential downpours which were quickly overwhelming even the vast sewer system the city had.

When Donnie had sent his brightly masked pair of brothers out into the sewer tunnels to try and block and reroute one of the flooding tunnels in order to protect their secret home, neither thought that they would run into the Foot Clan. With Karai leading the large group Raph and Mikey quickly realised they were outnumbered and decided to retreat.

It was during that retreat that Raphael had slipped on the treacherous ground, flailing backwards widely his head impacting sickeningly with the ground rendering him unconscious. Mikey had quickly picked up his injured brother in a fireman’s lift and had continued to flee.

However further from home then he usually went on his own meandering wanderings he wasn’t as familiar with the tunnels as Raph was, and with the waters rising in almost every area his escape routes were limited.

Mikey winced as his legs shot out from under him and he skidded down the slight incline tearing some of the skin from his thigh. His hands scrambled to keep a tight hold of Raphael and stop the unconscious turtle from being carried away in the deeper waters.

“Wake up Raph, come on please wake up I really could use you right about now bro,” Mikey muttered as he lifted his brother once more.

Tilting his head to the side Mikey’s sharp hearing picked up the unmistakable slap of feet in water of the pursuing Foot Clan. Without a second thought Mikey set off down the sewer tunnel again, eyes frantically searching the walls for any marking which could give him a clue as to where he was.

Coming to a cross-roads he paused, chest heaving and heart hammering as he looked about himself. Happiness lit his eyes as he recognised the tunnel numbers and he felt a fresh burst of energy start to course through his limbs.

“We may just get out of this yet Raphie,” Mikey spoke over his shoulder to his limp sibling.

Moving swiftly and slightly more confidently down the sewer tunnel Mikey came out into a large room, with several sewer tunnels spewing their torrent waters into the void below. Reaching into his belt Mikey took out his grappling hook and swinging it, he hooked it up onto the suspended walkway above him.

“Okay I guess this is where all that training is going to pay off, huh tough-guy?” Mikey said to Raph.

Taking the few necessary seconds to remove his and Raph’s masks, he used them to tie the emerald green turtles arms and legs so that he could use both hands to climb the rope but still make sure that Raph was not going to fall off his back.

Taking a deep breath and tight hold of the rope Mikey swung out into the void, muscles immediately bunching as Raph’s weight shifted on his shell. Gripping the rope firmly with his feet and hands, Mikey gritted his teeth and began the arduous climb.

Sweat began to form and drip from his scaly skin as he climbed hand over hand towards the bridge above. Finally callused fingers closed over the metal barriers and with grunts Michelangelo pulled himself and his unconscious brother over it.

Taking a second to catch his breath his moved onto his knees gently shifting Raph’s weight as he did so. The sound of feet on metal reached his ears and looking around Mikey couldn’t help the groan which escaped him.

Despite his best efforts the Foot Clan had stayed on his tail and while he had been climbing they had been able to swarm into the other sewer tunnels and seal off the walkway.

“Typical, all that effort for nothing. Okay Raphie-boy if you want to wake up anytime now would be absolutely great,” Mikey muttered to his brother.

Reaching down to release the ties which tethered Raph to him, the sea green turtle gently lowered his brother onto the walkway. Getting to his feet he looked around the room, eyes settling on Karai who now walked towards him. His hands instinctively went to his nunchucks and he pulled them from his belt.

“You know Karai . . .” Mikey began.

“Silence turtle!” Karai interrupted him, the tanto in her hand slashing through the air before her.

Mikey’s eye ridges shot up but the shock had him stopping whatever else he had to say. The vengeful human continued towards him, the hatred radiating off her.

“I will have my revenge, where is Leonardo?” Karai demanded as she got close.

Letting out a snort as his reply Mikey began to swing his chucks, senses on high alert to the vast threat around him. He knew he was outnumbered but he wasn’t going down without a fight and anyway he had Raph to protect.

Without another word the sea green turtle rushed forward, his wickedly spinning weapons aimed with precision at his enemy. Karai countered with her swords, the sharp blades singing as they swung through the air.

The two came together and broke apart rapidly, years of skill keeping them moving and avoiding the aimed blows. With a slight glance over his shoulder Mikey saw the ninja’s approaching his unconscious brother, and he knew he needed to do something.

With a sly grin Mikey feigned left, his chucks spinning low knocking Karai off balance in a move the exuberant turtle had perfected on Leonardo. With space to move Mikey leapt to his brother’s rescue legs and arms taking out the Foot ninja.

He fought with an intensity he didn’t normally display, his azure blue eyes narrowed in concentration and purpose. He moved until his limbs began to ache, the muscles quivering from exertion. He protected his brother with every breath which hurt to draw into his tortured lungs and as his heart thundered within his chest.

But even Mikey knew he couldn’t win and slowly he was worn down until his weapons were knocked from his hands and he was knocked to the metal walkway. Rough hands gripped his arms forcing them behind his back, putting pressure on his shoulders to stop him from moving. He felt the bit of rope around his wrists, as he raised his head to look at Karai.

The evil women walked slowly towards the pinned turtle, her weapon still hanging in her hands. Her gaze rested briefly on Raphael’s limp form before she continued towards Michelangelo. Stopping within striking distance she lifted her weapon and placed the tip against the skin of Mikey’s throat.

“Tell me where I can find Leonardo?” she spat out.

Mikey rolled his eyes at that, “You could try the sushi bar over on Eighth Avenue, Leo loves him sushi.”

Karai’s eyes narrowed dangerously and she applied weight to her weapon the tip breaking his skin and drawing a drop of blood.

“Seriously you think I would tell you? Hmmm hello no,” Mikey spoke up straining his neck to try and move away from the blade.

The blade pressed a little harder and Mikey bit back the hiss of pain, his eyes remaining locked with Karai’s almost daring her to complete the move she was threatening. Her dark eyes flickered for a second and then an almost triumphant look crossed her face.

“Leonardo or Raphael?” she asked removing her blade from Mikey’s throat.

Mikey frowned at that, “Huh?”

“Foot Clan Ninja get Raphael!” Karai instructed her ninja.

The black clad ninja’s moved forward with precision towards the unconscious turtle. Almost as if they were reading her mind they grabbed Raphael’s arms and lifted him over the edge of the walkway, letting him hang dangerously over the turbulent waters below.

“I repeat Leonardo or Raphael?” Karai said again.

The nunchuck wielding turtle looked at his brother’s predicament and then back to the kunoichi. He felt the overwhelming sense of panic flooding into his system at the choice he was being given. Azure blue eyes stared at his limp brother before once again flicking back to Karai who still stood before him weapon by her side. He held her gaze, each second dripping by adding to the tension.

“What exactly are you hoping to see?” Karai finally asked when the silence and Mikey’s scrutiny became too much.

“I tell you where Leo is and you leave me and Raph alone?” Mikey asked his eyes boring into her.

The kunoichi’s mouth ticked up a little at the edges at his question.

“You have my word of honour I shall not harm you or Raphael,” Karai answered him.

Mikey’s brow furrowed a little at that and he swallowed hard, his eyes once again moving to rest on his brother who hung helplessly in the ninja’s grasp. His tongue flickered out to wet his dry lips and he swallowed hard.

“Your word of honour?” Mikey repeated, the words raspier than normal.

“Yes turtle, my word of honour if you tell me where I can find Leonardo I shall not harm you or Raphael,” Karai reiterated.

Nodding his head Mikey’s head dropped down and he sagged in the hands of the ninja who held him. Karai’s mouth twitched again into what could be mistaken for a smile at the resignation which seemed to have fallen upon the sea green turtle.

“Tell me turtle!” Karai spat out impatient to know.

“You can find Leo . . .” Mikey began.

Using his legs which he had gathered under himself Mikey propelled himself up and back from the hands which held him. Shoulder muscles bunched as he applied pressure to the ropes which held his hands, the material separating with a loud snap.

Arms free Mikey wasted no time in fighting the shocked ninja around him, his focus instead on his brother who was now in absolute peril. Leaping over Karai, Mikey felt the burn of her blade as she slashed widely at him cutting into his arm.

Adrenaline coursed through his system as he took out the ninja holding his brother, capturing the emerald green turtle’s arm before Raphael could plunge into the waters. He moved to heft his brother back over the barrier, but the ninja who had been momentarily stunned came to life and jumped towards him.

He felt their hands on his body, their weight pinning him to the barriers trying to tear his grip from Raphael. His fingers gripped the emerald green turtle tightly, scaly skin indenting and almost immediately bruising from the force as Mikey refused to let go and send his brother to his death.

Pinned against the barriers Mikey heard Karai walking towards him, his eyes moving to the side to watch her. Her mouth was twisted into cruel smile as she approached.

“Tell me Michelangelo, how does it feel to know you have killed your own brother?” she asked reversing her hold on her weapon.

“Don’t do this Karai, please don’t do this!” Mikey begged his skin whitening with the force he was using as he attempted to hold his brother up.

Mikey’s head shook from side to side as he tried to dissuade her of the action he knew she was about to perform. Using the hilt of her weapon she jabbed it forward and up into his armpit while her fingers of her other hand dug into the nerves at his elbow deadening the limb instantly.

Nerveless fingers opened and despite Mikey’s best attempts to make the limb obey Raphael slipped from his grasp. The sound which came from Mikey’s throat was unlike any sound any of the ninja had heard as the emerald green turtle plunged into the tempestuous waters below.

Mikey remained pinned and frozen against the barriers as he watched his unconscious sibling disappear under the wash, reappearing briefly as he was tossed by the churning currents before disappearing once more drawn down by the currents into the tunnels below.

Mikey’s eyes were wide, mouth still open from his pained cry, tears forming on his lower lids as he continued to stare at the flood waters searching for even a hint of his brother but knowing he wasn’t going to find it; unconscious Raphael was at the mercy of the waters and Mikey knew the chances of his injured brother surviving were slim to none.

The sea green turtle didn’t feel the pins and needles which began to tingle his arm as he was dragged away from the barriers edge and forced once more to his knees. Standing over him Karai resumed her normal grip on her katana and raised the weapon until the tip pressed into Michelangelo’s throat at the same point as it had before.

“Now turtle tell me where I can . . .” she began.

An inhuman sound emitted from Michelangelo and despite the danger of her weapon at his throat Mikey tore himself from the ninja’s grasp. He felt the edge of the blade cut along his throat, tearing a deep gash but he kept moving.

Without hesitating or thinking about it, he leapt over the edge of the walkway diving down into the waters below. He hit the waters hard nearly forcing the single breathe he had from his body. He instantly felt the pull of the current and he knew he couldn’t fight against it, instead allowing it to pull him into the dark recess of the tunnels below hoping he had enough breath to make it through and possibly find Raphael on the way.

Even as his lungs ached and his vision blacked a little he knew it was unlikely, but ever the optimist he was going to keep hoping until there was nothing left in him to hope with.

High above the churning waters Karai and her ninja watched, waiting to see if the turtle would reappear. As the minutes dragged by her expression changed morphing into a hideous mix of pleased smugness.

“Come Foot Ninja we have some news to deliver to Leonardo,” she finally said.

Turning she walked away followed by her ninja warriors leaving only the sound of the flood waters as they continued to pour relentlessly into the chasm.

END


End file.
